This invention relates to center pivot irrigation systems. In particular, it relates to an attachment for such systems which functions during operation of the latter to fill in the track formed by the support wheels of the system.
In the use of center pivot irrigation systems, the wheels which carry the support towers tend to form depressed tracks by the displacement of dirt into opposed mounds. Since the systems are generally in continuous operation during the growing season, making one revolution in approximately one and one-half days, these tracks and associated mounds can become quite pronounced. This ground must be leveled in order that harvesting or other equipment may be moved over the area at reasonable speeds without being subject to severe damage. Leveling heretofore has been accomplished by filling in the depressed tracks with the mounded earth either by manual labor or by the operation of a power driven scraper, bulldozer, or other suitable equipment. Both of these methods are time consuming and costly.